Humor in 100 Words or Less
by Ambrel
Summary: This is the home for my collection of humorous drabbles! Current Drabble: The Question Lives!
1. Its So Obvious

"Is that… is that who I think it is?" Aerrow asked, staring out the window at the two figures locked in a passionate embrace.

"Dude…" Finn put in after a moment, staring with his mouth open in pure disbelief.

Radarr's eyes were just huge, his nose pressed against the glass.

And Stork paused as he walked by, raising an eyebrow. "What… even _I _saw that one coming."

And Piper and Junko were oblivious to their audience.

OOO

Author's note: Total word count: 76

(This was formerly part of Ambrel's Drabble Spot, before I moved things around. Sorry if this inconvenienced anyone!)

Oh god… I'm so sorry. I just had to write it. I was struck by inspiration from an offhand comment I made to Madame Lady a few weeks ago about possibly doing a Piper/Junko romance.

Oh dear… please forgive me for this.

(But you can still review.)


	2. Wish I Had A Name

He sighed.

Sometimes, he wished he was important. Maybe then it wouldn't end like this.

His skimmer smoked as it arced down into the clouds. The yank of his parachute hitting the wind.

The blue and red flashes of the spectacular dogfight happening above him.

There was a saying… "Fly with Dark Ace… and walk home". There was even a contest to see who stayed on their skimmers the longest during battle. So far, the winning time was 8.5 seconds.

He sighed again as he descended beneath the cloud layer…

..and wondered again why he had become a Talon..

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99


	3. You Think You Know Someone

They all stared in amazement.

"I told you so," Junko said with a grin.

"I never knew…" Piper mumbled, wonderingly.

"Its like… watching a Murk Raider dance.." Stork put in, his normal paranoia set aside for this occasion.

Aerrow shook his head. "You think you know someone…"

And Finn scowled beneath the heavy welding mask he wore. He gripped the welding torch tightly and turned to glare at his teammates. "What? Its not like my skimmer fixes itself, you know!"

He turned back to re-attaching the halves of his skimmer together… for what seemed like the hundredth time.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98

(I mean… how DOES his skimmer get fixed so fast? He must be a master welder…)


	4. The Age Old Question

"What about Aerrow?" Dove murmured to Piper as they sat our in the sun on Terra Gale. The Storm Hawks had decided to visit during a lull in the battle operations.

Piper tilted her head back, lifting her sunglasses slightly up from her eyes as she peered across the lawn where Aerrow and Finn were playing a game of Frisbee with a couple of guys from the Rebel Ducks.

The boys were really getting into it.

Piper let her glasses fall back in place on her nose. She sat back on the chaise lounge and sipped her lemonade.

"Definitely boxers."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Where did this come from? I have no idea.

And I get the creepy feeling that Finn probably opts to go commando.


	5. The Age Old Question, Answered

"Red. Has to be red."

"No way. I bet its green."

"Why green?"

"I just have this feeling,"

"What're you guys talking about?"

Piper jumped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh…Hey, Aerrow. Nothing much…what are you doing? I thought you were playing with Finn and the boys."

"Nah, I thought I'd come see how you and Dove were doing."

"Oh..."

The girls subsided into silence.

"Well, I should be getting back to the game, I guess," Aerrow said.

He turned and started across the lawn…then looked over his shoulder with a snarky grin. "And they're blue, by the way."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99

Oh, Dragon Faere, this is all your fault.


	6. The Question That Wont Go Away

Dove tapped her lower lip with a finger. She glanced at Piper. "How about Dark Ace?"

"Briefs. Definitely." Piper answered immediately, not missing a beat.

Dove raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? You seem so confident about 'zat." She grinned suggestively. "Does someone have a crush of 'ze 'older bad boy'?"

Piper laughed loudly in response, shaking her head emphatically. "No way. I just think it would go a long way in explaining why he seems to be so…high strung."

Dove laughed. "Does 'zat mean Finn wears 'ze tightie-whities too?"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 90

Oh god, I need to stop speculating on underwear. I'm tempted to do more…


	7. The Question Wont Die!

"Hey, Piper…"

"Yeah?"

"What about-"

"I have no idea what Junko wears."

"How did you know I was going to ask about him?"

"Because we all already know what Stork wears…"

Dove giggles. "Yes… I nearly died laughing when you told me 'zat story."

They both sat in silence for a moment. The guys were still chasing that Frisbee around.

"I bet its-"

"I think he's-"

They looked at each other…glanced at where Junko was reading beneath at tree…looked at each other again.

Then, both in unison, "Boxers."

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 88

OH GAWD! Make it stop!

Hehe. I'm having way too much fun.


	8. The Question Lives On Some More

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Harrier?"

Dove considered. "Thong."

"_What?"_

"Well… he is so…proper all of 'ze time, no? 'E must be hiding some sort of craziness."

Piper cocked her head. "You know… putting it that way, it makes a lot of sense…. But still…"

Dove leaned back and sipped her lemonade.

After a moment, they both shuddered violently.

"Ugh… I seriously need to get that image out of my head." Piper mumbled, cringing.

Dove nodded her agreement.

"Eez probably neon green or somesuch," she muttered. Piper swatted her shoulder.

"Ew!"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 90

It's a monster!

Seriously, how much more can I do?

Ugh….Harrier in a thong. Eugh..


	9. The Question Takes On Another Meaning

The two stared into the fading daylight. Suddenly, Piper turned to Dove. "You know, now that we're on this line of thinking…"

"Yes?"

"What about Snipe?"

"Ew… do I really have to think about '_zat?"_ Dove wrinkled her nose. "'E probably wears 'is sister's bras."

Piper choked on her lemonade. "That is so wrong. SO wrong."

Dove grinned mischievously. "But I bet 'eets true!"

They shared another look. "You know…" Piper began thoughtfully, "I bet he wears a corset."

Dove wheezed as lemonade went up her nose. "Yes… he DOES have a very…sculpted form, eh?" she laughed.

Piper smirked.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99

Man… I don't know.. this is so horrible.


	10. The Question Rides Again!

"Ooo! I have one!" Dove cried, an infectious grin on her face.

"Who now?" Piper asked.

"What about Repton?"

Piper looked at Dove, incredulous. "Repton?"

She nodded.

"Uh… well…" Piper frowned, her brow furrowed in thought. "Lets see…I bet…Repton probably…uhh…"

Dove cocked her head. "Come on, Piper. Out wis' it!"

Piper blushed. "I-bet-he-goes-commando." She pushed out in a rush.

Dove blinked. "Commando?"

"Yeah…you know…no-ahem-underwear."

Dove stared at her for a moment.

Piper raised an eyebrow. After a moment, Dove wrinkled her nose. "'Zat makes a certain sense, now 'zat you mention it…"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 92

Okay… I feel so dirty now.

But on another note, this may be my last entry for the next few weeks. I'm going to go through withdrawal! I'm shutting my internet off within the next couple of days, so…yeah.

I look forward to reading lots of good stories when I get back though! And I have lots of ideas to work on while I am on the road! Wish me luck!


	11. The Question Has A Life Of Its Own

"I bet Blister wears a loin cloth."

Piper barked a surprised laugh. She rolled over onto her stomach on the chaise lounge. _"What?"_

"And Burner too. 'Zey are both seem so… feral. It makes sense, no?"

Piper shook her head. "I'm going to be so scarred when we leave here…"

Dove grinned. "This is fun! But…"

"But what?"

"It would be even _more _fun to know for sure…"

Piper stared. "No way."

They blinked at each other, then collapsed into laughter.

Across the way, Finn glanced up from the game, then at Aerrow. "What's gotten into _them_?"

Aerrow just grinned.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Oooooh… so horrible.

Now, should I take a cue from Crystal Lit Moon and do yet another spinoff of this drabble miniseries? I can only imagine Dove and Piper doing panty-raids on the guys of Storm Hawks… In drabbles!


	12. The Question Lives!

Dove leaned in close to Piper's ear. "Now, we can't steal zem without zem noticing ze underoos missing, no?"

Piper chortled., hiding her mouth with her hand. "Yeah. So how do we get proof?"

"Sworn statements?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "No way. I cant imagine getting Dark Ace to parlay about his britches."

Dove sat back, thinking hard. Piper did the same.

The guys cavorted back and forth with the Frisbee.

It was like a light struck on above both of their heads, and they shot upright, squealing in excitement. "A camera!"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 92

Ooooo….the inspiration fairy strikes again!


End file.
